


i'm a lazy flop

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay, High School, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, petekey omorashi bc there is none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: " ugh I have to pee "" Then go pee?? "" I don't feel like going to the bathroom because i'm a lazy flop "" Whatever. Can I come over? "" Why not? "warning: a bunch of teen angst and pee??no really it's really awkward`





	i'm a lazy flop

Pete layed on his bed, flipping through his texts. He shifted his body to make it confortable, he hasn't left his room since he got home from school.  
buzz buzz the phone rang.  
Mikey. He loves Mikey. Mikey is his best firned in the whole wide world holy fuck is he gay for Mikey. So of course he picks up.

" Hey Mikes! " Pete rolls over on his stomach.

" What's up? I haven't touched any homework at all. " Mikey asks.

" Nothing much. Homework sucks, how are you supposed to ask for help on your health homework? It's not the most comfortable conversation to have with anyone. " Pete rambled.

" Only you. It's not that awkward. " Mikey laughs.

" I don't want some 30 year old guy to teach me about sex! I'd much rather you do that Mikey " Pete comlinw.

" When a man and a women lo- "

" KIDDING, KIDDING! " Pete shoved his face into his pillow.

" Whatever you rat. " Mikey snorts.

He sits up against the board on his bed crossing his legs, feeling something in his bladder.

" ugh I have to pee " He complained

" Then go pee?? " Mikey questioned

" I don't feel like going to the bathroom because i'm a lazy flop " Pete explains

" Whatever. " Mikey laughed. " Can I come over? "

" Why not? " 

" Lemme ask my mom. " Mikey tells him, leaving it silent for a second. " I'll be there in a minute! "

" Okay, i'll see ya! " Pete smiles.

He sighs, looking around for something to do. He grabs his backpack and looks at his homework.  
" Ew. " He starts to squirm in his chair. " Think, think , think- " His doorbell goes off, so he runs downstairs.

" I'm here. " Mikey smiles. Pete gives him a big hug. " ABUSE ABUSE " Mikey screams. Pete burries his face into Mikey's shoulder, laughing and grabbing onto his hand.  
" I brought my bag because of course I ' have to do homework' , which I do, don't get me wrong but it's not fun. "\

" Lets go to my room. " They run upstairs. Pete spins in his desk chair. " Let's check this mess out. "

" Do you have any questions about sex? " Mikey read, cringing at the paper.

" See! I'm not gonna answer that! " Pete whines.

" Well I mean.. Have you ever touched yourself before? " Mikey asks him.

" Yeah, I have? If that's important? " He answers.

" Uhm... I was just curious.. Can we watch tv? "

" Noooo. I'm a lazy flop rememeber. You do it. " Pete whines.

" Okay whatever. " Mikey grabs the remote.

" ughghuguhghughug " Pete thought as he remembered he had to use the bathroom, so he shoves his hand in his crotch. " fuuuuuck " Pete whines.

" What are you doing?! " Mikey shouts.

" I still have to use the bathroom obviously. " 

" Then why don't you just go? " Mikey asks.  
ey  
" Because I don't feel like ittttttt... and the toilet thingy is broke " Pete bounces on the bed.

Mikey sits on the bed and puts on spongebob.

" are you like drunk? " Mikey asks.

" Dude, i'm 15, of course i'm not drunk, okay, just help me forget that I have to go! " 

" Um.. yeah okay.. " He paused. " Uhm.. just as a friend helping out another friend...uh-er..uh-uhm-um-like-uhm-t-touch you? "

" Yeah totaally, just as friends ya know.. " They had no clue they had crushes on eachother. Mikey brought a hand to pete's leg.

" Hold on. " Pete grabbed Mikey's hand and placed it right infront of his crotch. " Touch it. Just touch it. "

Mikey poked Pete's dick through his jeans. " I know i'm not doing this right am I. "

" I have no idea myself.. " Pete laughed, which actually hurt.

Then Mikey pressed his palm to Pete's crotch. He felt wetness and started panicing so he tried to rub it off which only made it worse, but then he looked back up at Pete and he thought he looked really hot.

" mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey " Pete shouted. 

" What? " Mikey replies.

" thisfeelsreallyhotimsosorrybutimgonnapeealloveryouandifeelreallybad " Pete rambled.

Mikey still kept going, because he couldn't understand a thing Pete said. Then Pete was moaning, forgetting what this even was about, so he decided to enjoy it. Then Mikey squeezed Pete. 

" This feels weird.... in a uhm.. good way? "

Pete came and he didn't even think about it. Mikey stared at him, and tackled him. Wetness soaked their jeans as they tackled eachother.

" Mikey! Stop! Stop! " Pete was crying. They sat up. " I'm I'm I'm sorry I just pissed all over you and - " Mikey kissed him. Pete kissed back.


End file.
